Fool Proof
by Fluke66
Summary: Bella has been hurt so many times in her life, by Jacob, her father and now James. Will she ever be able to trust another man ever again? Or will she continue to stay in the shadows of everyone else’s lives. Canon Pairings, BxE,Please Read and Review :
1. The start

Fool Proof

Prologue

I had this idea and I'm not sure if I should continue writing it so please if you like the idea I will continue it. 10 reviews and ill continue : )

Summery;

_Bella has been hurt so many times in her life, by Jacob, her father and now James. Will she ever be able to trust another man ever again? Or will she continue to stay in the shadows of everyone else's lives. The new boy in town comes on strongly but will she run away from him or is this the first boy she can really trust in her life._

_Bella's P.O.V_

I felt my head hit the wall for the second time tonight, the blood started to pour out of the deep cut now present in my head. I ignored the pain and blocked out all of Charlie's rage and anger and for once focused on the old times. In the old times we were happy, we were a happy family, Charlie, Renee and I but now I'm in the real world not my old fairytales.

I never understood why Charlie drunk, I hated it but I didn't hate him, I still loved Charlie. I know people think I'm crazy because I love my dad but I love him for what he was not for what he is. Charlie came up to me again and slapped me and closed my door and stormed down the stairs to return to the television. I stood up and went to sit on my bed. I hug onto the thing that was really ever mine, my book "Weathering Heights". That book was the only thing my mum left behind, when she left Charlie and me and it is the most important thing to me. I miss my mum, but I'm sure she doesn't miss me. I ran towards my window and pounded on the metal bars that held my prison cell together. Charlie put these here when I tried to run away, not only from him but also from my life. I hated my life, and I think I always will. It was partly Jacob's fault as he was the first person I ever trusted after Charlie. Jacob was horrible to me nearly as bad as Charlie but Jacob hurt me and I will never forgive him for what he did. I recently broke up with a guy called James, and for once I felt like my world was coming back together but once again I was wrong. I found James cheating with the school slut, Tanya. I will never trust a guy ever again. I now stick to staying to the shadows of other peoples lives never wanting to be in the light ever again. That the way I have lived my life until now and until I met him.


	2. Darkness

Fool Proof

Darkness

**I had the next chapter ready but I was waiting to post it, but I couldn't wait and longer. Please if you read my story, review and say if you liked it or not. The chapters will get longer; the last chapter was just setting up her life with Charlie.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything; if I did I still wouldn't share.**

_Bella's P.O.V_

It was another rainy ay in the small town of forks, and with the rain dripping from the sky and landing on the roof, that would awake Charlie. I got out of my small, single bed and looked out my window to another day in my personal version of hell. I put on some jeans and just another emo band shirt. I walked down stairs and made my way to the kitchen; I got out a pan and started to make eggs and bacon for Charlie. He wouldn't be feeling well as his drunk himself away last night, but he won't remember anything, he never does and never will. I flipped the eggs and severed them up on a plate with sauce of the bread. Charlie suddenly appeared in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Morning Bells" he said to me, walking over and kissing me on the head. I got the plate and handed to Charlie and got an apple and went back upstairs. I ate half the apple and packed my bag for another version of hell. I walked down stairs and straight out the door and into the raining outside world. I have to walk to school, since Charlie took away my car. It isn't a long walk maybe 2 miles. The walk was good for me though as I was finally out of the house and into the other world, the one I never really got to see. As the many cars pulled past me onto their way to school, I just kept walking and tried to think what my life would be like if it was still Renee, Charlie and I. I could never get the picture right; it has been to long for me to see what Renee looks like these days. Before I knew it I was walking into the school yard and to a place which is better then home. I looked at my timetable and it showed I had maths first, what fun. I was good at maths; I was actually good at every subject as all I ever did was study. I made my way to building 4, and I took my seat in the second last row. No one ever made an effort to talk to me or sit next to me, because I was known as the skinny weird girl. It wasn't me fault I was skinny, I just never feel like eating anymore. Maths passed with ease and I headed off to my next class which was biology, another easy subject.

"Bella, Bella wait up sweetie" a vile voice yelled out to me. I quickened my pace to try and get away from him but that didn't work. The vile Mike Newton put his arm around my shoulders; I shivered and slid it straight off again.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he said trying to sound sexy. It didn't work a single bit. I couldn't believe Mike; he thinks everyone loves him when no one does.

"Mike back off and leave me alone" I yelled at him and stormed off towards Biology.

"Call me!" he yelled out at me, I couldn't believe the stupidity that a single human could have. I just replied by sticking my finger up to him. I got to Biology and took my normal seat in the second row from the front and Mr. Banner started the class. The door slammed open and in walked the most amazing boy I have ever seen. His reddish-brownie hair was messed up like he had just run a 100 metre sprint; the best feature about him must have been his eyes though. They were a piercing green which not only looked at me but also looked into my soul and my heart. (**A.n I know it sounds stupid but I had a best friend/ boyfriend with eyes like that and it is amazing)**

I looked around the class room and as I guessed every other girl in the room was staring at him, just like I was. I also noticed that the only available seat in the room was right next to me.

He came and sat down next to me and starts to talk to me.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and you are?"

Didn't this guy know anything about this school, I am the freak no one talks to me and I decide just not to talk to him.

"Why aren't you talking to me, its not like I have bashed your head against the door have I?" he said sounding angry, I couldn't hold in my tears any longer so I screamed back.

"No you won't but my dad will!" as I said or more like screamed this I ran straight out of the class room and into the hallway. As soon as I made it to my locker the bell went for first break. I went to the canteen and sat alone at my normal table and that's when Edward started to walk over to my table and sit down with me. I still didn't talk to him and he started to eat his food. The school sluts started to walk over to the table and started talking to Edward.

"Hi Edward, I'm Jess, this is Tanya and Lauren, why don't you come and sit with us?" Jessica Stanley said on all of there behalf. Of coarse Edward would become a jock and date Tanya.

"Umm, no thanks I am fine here" he said sounding so polite. I think Edward might turn out to be a very nice guy, maybe even one I can trust one day.

"But why would you want to sit with Skinny weird Bella girl, when you could be sitting with us and the other normal, popular people" Jess said to Edward. Edward's face showed that he was getting angry with Jess and her crew and I think he was about to snap.

"I said I'm fine thank-you!" he said to them in a very firm tone. They soon turned around and walked away to the other table. I started to stand up and wanted to head home for the rest of the day as I had no more classes. I ran out of the canteen and through the car park and started to walk home. I put my iPod in my ears and pumped up the volume to full blast. I made it around 200 metres when a silver Volvo pulled up beside me and Edward jumped out of the car and ran over towards me. I pulled my iPod out of my ears just to hear what he wanted to say.

"Bella let me give you a lift home" He said touching arm to pull me back.

I suppose I could let him give me a lift what is the worse that could happen?

"Thanks" I said in my nicest tone possible. I walked over to him car and hoped into the passenger seat. We didn't talk at all the whole trip to my house and when we got there he asked his first and only question.

"Are your mum and dad home?" he sounded sincere and that he didn't mean to say anything mean but I couldn't hold the tears in. I stormed out of the car and I ran into my house and slammed the door behind me.

_Edward's P.O.V_

After I asked the question I knew it was the wrong thing to ask, I thought that I shouldn't go after her so I just kept driving to my house which was only next door. I pulled into the drive way and saw a new dog standing with my dad.

"Where is this one from dad?" I asked him, he always brought home dogs from all over the place, and we just found a good home for the last one.

"This is patch, I found her at the hospital, and her owner treated her badly"

He said stroking the dog's head.

"Just remember son; you don't through a life away, just because it is banged up a little bit" he always used that quote. I started to play with Patch and took her for a run around the street and that's when I heard the screaming. I ran as fast as I could towards her house sending patch back home.

I didn't bother knocking I just ran straight up the stairs and hopefully into her bed room. I saw Charlie bashing Bella's head against the wall over and over again.

"Get off of her!" I yelled towards him, he didn't listen to me so I ran over the Bella and pulled her dad off of her. He through a punch into my face and I let it hit me.

"Are you the reason she was being happy?" he yelled at me. I didn't know what to say so I ran and picked Bella up in my arms and ran her out the front door. She got to her feet when we reached the door and I grabbed her hand and ran over towards my house.

_Bella's P.O.V_

I kept running with Edward no slowing down, and not looking back. We made it to his front door and I'm guessing that was his father who opened the door. His dad was looking at me and that's when I said;

"I Guess I'm in trouble now aren't I doctor?" I didn't even have any idea that Edward's dad was my doctor I have been lying to for the past 17 and half years.

**Do you like you family Doctor??? **

**I'm not a big fan of mine he hurts me. Lol**

**Please review and say if you liked it or not please!!!**

**Thanks**

**More reviews sooner updates!**

**Fluke66**


	3. Explanation Please

Fool Proof

Explanation Please

**Hey, **

**Here is the next chapter :), please vote on my poll on my profile, it is very important for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this computer :(**__

Bella's P.O.V

I stood frozen in front of the doctor who I have been lying to for the past 17 and a half years. His eyes staring back in total disbelief at who I was and what had happened.

"Dad, let us in" he said still holding my hand. Edward tried to push past his father but he wouldn't let us in.

"You have been lying to me all these years Isabella haven't you?" he asked still staring straight at me. I hated when people called me Isabella, I want to get my name changed to just plain Bella.

"I'm sorry Doctor" I said, Edward just squeezed my hand tighter showing more support. My doctor hasn't changed since the last time I saw him, which was only 6 months ago.

"Well come on in then" he said, moving out of the way so we could get through. There house was amazing on the inside, the walls were all white and everything else was modern, I loved it. Lying to my doctor was one of the hardest things I have ever done, but I had to as I never had a choice.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me, I didn't know what to say back to this amazing man standing before me.

"Edward, why are you helping me?" I asked him, no one has ever helped me before and I can't understand why they would start now. I have been putting up with Charlie for most of my life and Edward comes along and makes it all disappear for me.

"Because, that's what friends do" he said staring into my eyes. I never had any friends really, I mean I had known other guy friends, but they just broke my heart and left it in pieces. I didn't know what to say back to Edward, so I just smiled and continued to walk through the house.

"Edward I just wanted to say Thank you, you saved me" I said as I turned around to face him. I didn't see how close he was to me, our noses were basically touching, he raised his arms up and took me into a giant hug and that's when my legs went numb and I fainted.

Edward's P.O.V 

I was hugging her when she just dropped to the ground; I picked her up bridal style and ran through the house yelling out for Carlisle. He was in the kitchen with Esme, talking around the bench.

"Carlisle help her, please" I said to him, handing Bella to him, Carlisle took Bella upstairs to the closest bedroom, which happened to be mine. Carlisle shut the door so I couldn't get in. I walked back down to the kitchen and tried to hold in my tears. I didn't know why I was crying but I think Esme knew, she came and hugged me.

"Edward, everything with be ok" she said and I actually believed her. The night passes quickly as I sat at the piano thinking about what has unfolded right before me. Carlisle walked back downstairs, but Bella wasn't with him.

"Carlisle where is she, is she ok?" I asked him. What if Bella wasn't ok and she was hurt, was it something I did.

"Edward, she just needs to rest right now, we will talk about everything in the morning". I didn't understand, why he doesn't just tell me.

I was angry but most of all I was worried, I was worried about Bella, and everything around me. I walked outside to the tree house that we had installed in our backyard when I was around 10. **(Tree house link on profile)** I walked up the wooden stairs onto the first floor, and sat down on the leather chair that was there. I loved this place when I was younger and now this would have to been the first time in like 5 years that I have been up here. We had lights installed and even running water, it was really amazing. I loved this place, it was my own little house where I could be anyone I ever wanted to be. I wasn't anyone special, I was just myself and that was the best thing ever, that I hardly ever got to be.

Bella's P.O.V

_I was sitting on a swing in a beautiful blue dress; I looked beautiful with no scar or stiches. I was swinging be myself with no help for anyone else, but I turned around and saw Edward in a suit pushing my on the swing. He didn't have his normal crooked smile; it was more of one of pure delight._

"_You were always special to me Bella, and this is just the happiest day of my life" he said stopping the swing and kissing me on the cheek. I got off the swing and started to walk away from it and into the clearing that was ahead of me. _

"_Bella move, get into the bushes" Edward Yelled at me. I did what he said and went and crouched in the bushes. _

"_Bella baby, where are you?, where is my beautiful baby girl?" I heard someone say, I recognised the voice but I didn't know who he was, I took a quick look and saw it was Charlie and he was carrying a gun._

"_Edward get in here, he will hurt you" I yelled at Edward, he didn't come he just stood there._

"_Oh so my Bella is here, well come on Bella" Charlie cooed to me. I stepped out of the bushes and ran towards Edward wrapping my hands around his waist._

"_I love you Bella" Edward whisper into my ear, why was he saying that, it's not like we are going to die._

"'_I'm not saying it back as we will say if after" I said to him_

"_Edward you are now my son in law and to tell you the truth, I hate it. You took Bella away from me and I want her back now please and I'm not taking no for an answer" he said. I didn't see how close Charlie had got to us; he would be around 10 metres away now._

"_Charlie, Bella is happy, don't you want her to be happy?" Edward said to Charlie._

"_No, she will be happy with me" Charlie said, he loaded up the hunting gun he was holding._

"_She will never be happy with you, you hurt her, and she had a cracked skull the night I saved her" Edward Yelled at Charlie._

"_I said I wouldn't take no for an answer boy" Charlie said as he lifted up his gun and pulled the trigger. Time passes slowly from then on, I saw the bullet coming towards us but my legs wouldn't move. Charlie ran away and I was guessing he missed; I turned to Edward and hugged him once more. I brought my hands back and noticed Red stuff on them, it was blood._

"_Edward don't go, no Edward, I love you" I said to him, as he fell to the ground, I started to cry._

"_Edward, I love you" I said to him as I lay next to him in his blood._

"_Bella love, my pocket" he said as his eyes went blank and his hand went Limp in my hand, he was dead._

'_Edward no, this isn't funny come back" I yelled at him but he didn't. I looked in his pockets and found a piece of paper; I unfolded it and started to read:_

Bella,

This is my toast to you; you're the most amazing person I have ever met, and most amazing person I ever will meet. I can't wait to live this amazing life with you, and watch us grow as one and as a family. I have loved you always and I always will. You are my love, my best friend but most of all my Life.

To Isabella Cullen.

_I started to cry even more now, and hugged his body._

"_Edward" I yelled out over and over thinking it might help bring him back._

Edward's P.O.V

I woke up, by someone screaming my name. I didn't know where the sound was coming from, but I tried to follow it to its source. It was Bella; I ran up towards my room and forced the door open.

"Edward" she kept yelling over and over, I rushed over to my bed and started to shake herto try and wake her up. She was crying, she pulled me onto the bed and sobbed into my shoulder. I was laying next to her, and I started to try to wake her up again by, talking to her.

"Bella, I'm fine, I'm here now, and Charlie wont hurt you" I said and with that she woke up and looked at me.

"Edward you're here and alive" she said as she hugged me, I didn't have any idea what she was talking about, but I didn't say anything. Sometimes your imagination is a much nicer place then reality ever will be.

**Ok, I know it was only short and I'm sorry about that, I'm trying to get my chapters better but I'm only new to writing so anything you say in your reviews is welcomed. **

**Fluke66 xx**


	4. Some Help

Hello Guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm really trying my best to work on the stories I have, but it would be amazing if I had a Beta. If you are interested please contact me by personal message or just leave a review saying you are. The story is a BellaxEdward one and I think it can be quite good; I just need a little help. Please help me, and I should be updating Fool Proof and The End is here soon. Thanks a lot.

Fluke66


End file.
